LUMPUH
by Veera.014
Summary: Lucy kehilangan kakinya, membuat Natsu harus ikut bersedih karenanya./Lucy, jadilah kuat seperti dulu lagi. Tersenyumlah seperti dulu. Disana ada orang yang membutuhkan semangat darimu. Karena dia sekarang sedang lumpuh tanpa pegangan darimu/./Aku merindukanmu,Luce/. My first fic, mind to R&R?


Konnichiwa, minna-san... Vee desu. Yoroshiku...

Ini first fic dari Vee, jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak GaJe dan OOC,

Vee menerima semua review termasuk flames, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mereview, ya minna-san

Tidak usah berlama-lama, silahkan menikmati fic yang abal-abal ini... :D

* * *

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini! Dia akan meledakkan tempat ini bersama dengan tubuhnya!" teriak gadis bersurai scarlett.

Tak lama kemudian…

BOOOMM…

 *** LUMPUH ***

 **Story by : Veera**

 **FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA**

"Hah…Hah…Hah… Semuannya baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Gray, masih terengah-engah.

"Iya. Syukurlah kita bisa segera menyelesaikan misi ini," jawab Erza, ia lalu menoleh pada pria berambut merah salmon di sebelahnya.

"Natsu! Cepat makan api ini!" perintah Erza sambil menunjuk gedung terbakar di depannya.

"Aye!" Natsu lalu segera memakan(?) api yang membungkus gedung di depannya. "Yosh! Ayo kita kembali ke guild," lanjutnya setelah menyelesaikan acara makan besarnya.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang kurang…" Gray menggaruk rambut raven hitamnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ya. Itu mungkin pakaianmu, Ice princess," ujar Natsu mengejek.

"Apa katamu, Flamebrain…?!"

"Oh, kau mau bertarung, Ice cube?"

"Kalian berdua, Hentikan!" Erza menghentikan dua pria yang hampir saja melakukan kebiasaan mereka – bertengkar tidak jelas.

"Ne, Natsu. Dimana Lucy? Bukankah tadi ia ada bersamamu?" tanya kucing biru bersayap yang bernama Happy.

"Eh? Luce? Dia tadi ada bersamaku, emm… tapi saat keluar… entahlah, Happy. Aku tak tahu dimana ia saat kita keluar."

"LUSY… Kau dimana? Kita akan pulang ke guild sekarang…" teriak Happy.

Tak ada jawaban.

"LUCE…" "LUCY…" "LUSY…" Natsu, Gray, Happy dan Erza berteriak memanggil nama gadis berambut blonde yang kini entah ada dimana.

"Oi! Flamehead! Apa kau tidak bisa mencium bau Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Umm… Baunya seperti tertutup bau gosong dari gedung ini," Natsu menunjuk gedung yang ia maksud.

"Tidak mungkinkan, kalau Lucy masih ada di dalam sejak tadi?" beberapa firasat buruk muncul di kepala Erza, membuat ia berasumsi bahwa Lucy masih ada di gedung yang kini gosong itu.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"LUCEE!"

-oOo-

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" terdengar suara dari gadis bersurai biru, dengan bandana oranye diatasnya. Suaranya tidak seperti biasa. Suaranya… bergetar.

"Erza! Kenapa?" Seorang barmaid menggoncang tubuh Erza yang kini terpaku melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Mirajane – nama barmaid cantik itu. Erza hanya diam. Membisu.

"Minna-san, maaf. Aku tak bisa. Kondisinya sudah sangat buruk," Wendy berusaha mengatakan ketidakmampuannya mengobati sahabatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyembuhkannya, Wendy?" Tanya Natsu, masih menggenggam tangan putih seseorang dengan lambang guild di punggung tangannya. Wendy menggeleng pelan. Ia berusaha tegar walaupun akhirnya butiran bening jatuh dari mata sang Sky-dragon mage itu.

"Cih! Luce! Bangun! Kita sudah tiba di guild! Luce! Luce!"

"Oi, baka! Tenanglah dulu," ujar Gray.

Semua orang di Fairy Tail sedang berkumpul di ruang medis guild. Mereka melihat seorang gadis pirang, tengah tertidur dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Keluarlah. Biarkan aku memeriksa kondisinya."

"Porlyusica-san!"

Setelah cukup lama menunggu…

Kreekk… Pintu ruang kesehatan guild terbuka dan nampak seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Makarov, master guild Fairy Tail.

"Dia baik, hanya saja…" kalimatnya menggantung. "Sebelum itu ceritakan kejadiannya padaku,"lanjutnya.

Semua melirik ke arah tim Natsu.

"Akan saya jelaskan," ujar Erza dengan wajah tertunduk. "Sebelum itu maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungi _nakama-ku_ , Master. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengetahui kejadiannya. Hanya saja saat itu…"

FlashBack-On (Erza POV)

"Oi! Luce!" Natsu terus memanggil nama Lucy sambil mencari baunya. Dia cemas. Benar-benar cemas. Akupun begitu. Gray dan Happy juga kulihat sedang mencari sahabatku itu. Mataku tetap mencari-cari keberadaan gadis pirang di antara reruntuhan bangunan yang baru saja hancur karena sihir musuh kami. Sihirnya menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar. Dan bisa membunuh orang yang terlalu dekat dengan tubuh penggunanya. Aku yakin Natsu dan Gray bisa menyelamatkan diri. Begitu pula Happy, karena ia punya sayap. Lucy? Tidak! Ia gadis yang kuat, walaupun ia tadi hampir kehabisan sihirnya. Beberapa pemikiran buruk sempat mendatangi kepalaku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat menepisnya. Menghilangkan bayangan buruk yang sempat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Lucy! Jawab aku! Lucy!" aku ikut memanggil nama Lucy. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun yang tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Ah! Ini~" Natsu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Natsu?" tanyaku.

"Ini baunya Lucy!" ujarnya sambil berlari mengikuti bau yang ia maksudkan. Aku, Gray dan Happy hanya bisa mengikuti larinya dari belakang.

FlashBack-Off

"Dan ketika kami menemukannya, keadaannya sudah seperti ini dengan, balok kayu yang sepertinya menjepit kaki kanannya," kata Erza, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi begitu," Porlyusica mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Asumsiku, saat gadis itu menyelamatkan diri, sebuah balok kayu yang terbakar mengenai kaki kanannya sehingga ia tidak bisa berdiri dan keluar dari gedung itu. Dan sepertinya, beberapa balok juga menimpa tubuhnya," lanjut Porlyusica.

Semua anggota guild menahan nafas mendengar penuturan Porlyusica.

"Tapi kalian tak perlu cemas, ia baik-baik saja," terdengar helaan nafas dari penghuni ruangan itu. "Hanya saja…"

~3 hari kemudian~

"Hoamm…"

"Ohayo, Luce!" sapa Natsu pada gadis blonde yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Gadis blonde yang biasa dipanggil Lucy itu tersenyum, lalu berusaha duduk di ranjangnya. Ia menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Ohayo, Natsu. Ini dimana?"

"Ini di ruang kesehatan guild," jawab Natsu singkat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Luce?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm? Seperti yang kaulihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Lucy. Ia merengganggkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kelelahan

Natsu lalu tiba-tiba tertawa, "Tentu saja. Kau sudah tidur selama tiga hari, Lucy."

Mata caramel Lucy membulat sempuna, "APAA?! Tiga Hari?! Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Lucy memutar bola matanya, berusaha mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya. Beberapa bayangan peristiwa dengan cepat terputar di otaknya seperti sebuah film. Dan yang tertangkap dalam ingatannya adalah : Misi yang mereka ambil, Ledakan, Api, Asap tebal berwarna kehitaman dan yang terakhir adalah balok kayu yang menindih tulang keringnya.

"Luce! Oi!" Natsu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lucy, membuat rentetan peristiwa di dalam otaknya berhenti berputar.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Natsu. Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau mau makan? Akan kumintakan pada Mira kalau kau mau," tanya Natsu.

"Boleh," jawab Lucy.

"Yosh!" Natsu berdiri. "Aku akan ambilkan makanan untukmu. Kau tidur dulu saja," ujar Natsu seraya mendorong bahu Lucy sehingga Lucy kembali merapatkan punggunggnya dengan ranjang ruang medis guild yang empuk.

Lucy kembali mengambil posisi duduk lagi ketika dilihatnya punggung Natsu berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat. Lucy lalu kembali memutar peristiwa tiga hari lalu, dimana ia sadar bahwa saat itu kaki kanannya tertimpa balok kayu yang terbakar.

 _Kurasa aku hanya tertimpa balok kayu itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku sampai tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari penuh?_

Lucy mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik. Ia hendak menyusul Natsu yang mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Lucy merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan teman setimnya itu padahal keadaannya sudah benar-benar membaik. Lucy lalu menguap pelan sebelum menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tiga-per-empat tubuh bawahnya. Dan sekali lagi, Lucy terkejut. Manik karamelnya membulat.

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy pelan sebelum bulir bening yang tanpa ia sadari merayap turun dari sudut manik karamelnya.

"Apa dia sudah bangun, Natsu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut silver sebahu dan bermata biru cerah.

"Sudah, Lisanna," jawab Natsu singkat. Natsu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mira yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas yang kotor. "Mira, tolong buatkan makanan untuk Lucy," pinta Natsu.

Mira mengangguk. Dengan cepat, Mira masuk ke dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk bubur hangat di tangannya. Natsu lalu menerima mangkuk itu dari tangan Mira kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang kesehatan.

"Natsu, bicaralah dengan hati-hati padanya," nasehat Mira sebelum Natsu pergi. Natsu mengangguk lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ne, Mira. Apa kau yakin Flamebrain bodoh itu bisa menenangkan Lucy?" tanya pria topless yang mendekati meja bar. Mira hanya mengangguk sambil memandang punggung Natsu dari belakang.

"Semoga Lucy kuat menerimanya," sahut Erza yang diam-diam juga memperhatikan kepergian Natsu.

Natsu sendiri—yang sedang menggenggam mangkuk bubur hangat—tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya yang jelas Nampak dari air mukanya. Baginya, ini adalah misi tersulit yang pernah ia jalani.

" _Natsu, aku percayakan hal ini padamu. Kau harus memberitahu Lucy saat ia siuman nanti," ujar Makarov._

" _Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah menolak keputusan kalian tadi. Jadi kenapa harus aku yan memberitahu Lucy? Bukankan masih ada si-ice princess, Erza, Mira atau Levy?"_

" _Karena kau-lah orang yang paling membutuhkannya. Karena kau-lah orang yang paling membutuhkan senyumannya lagi. Oleh karena itu, kau harus bisa menjaga senyumnya," jawab Makarov._

"Cih! Ini tak semudah yang kau katakan, Jii-chan," umpat Natsu lirih.

Natsu akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang medis. Ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali,membayangkan adanya sesosok Erza dibaliknya dan siap menerkamnya. Tapi, tidak! Ini hanya Lucy!

Natsu membuka pintu itu. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, Onyx Natsu berhasil menangkap siluet punggung seorang gadis. Ya, itu Lucy. Ia sekarang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang. _Lucy sudah tahu,_ batin Natsu.

Natsu berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Lucy duduk.

"Luce..." panggilnya lembut. Namun sang pemilik nama sama sekali tidak menjawab. Menoleh pun tidak.

Natsu mendekat dan akhirnya sampai di depan wajah Lucy. Manik karemel yang ingin sekali Natsu lihat sekarang terhalang beberapa rambut poni. Natsu duduk di depan Lucy, menaruh mangkuk bubur yang ia pegang lalu mengelus pelan punggung tangan Lucy. Onyx matanya tetap setia memperhatikan Lucy sampai akhirnya Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya. Lucy menangis. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Natsu. Tapi saat ini, Natsu sadar bahwa Lucy berhak menangis.

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy lirih. "Hiks... Nat-su... Aku..."

Natsu merangkul tubuh Lucy. Memeluk Lucy. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat untuk Lucy menumpahkan air matanya. "Shh… Tenanglah, Luce. Menangislah kalau kau ingin. Aku akan selalu disini. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Luce," ujar Natsu sambil mengelus pelan punggung orang yang disayanginya—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut—dicintainya.

" _Hanya saja, cedera di kaki kanannya cukup parah. Tulang keringnya hampir hancur dan pembuluh darahnya pecah. Kita harus segera mengamputasi kaki kanannya sampai sebatas lutut, atau kalau tidak, infeksinya bisa menyebar," terang Porlyusica dengan tatapan nanar._

" _Tidak! Lucy tidak boleh kehilangan kakinya! Pasti ada jalan lain!" Natsu berontak._

" _Hanya ada dus jalan untuknya._ _Kehilangan kakinya atau kehilangan nyawanya."_

" _Tidak! Luce adalah gadis yang kuat!_ _Lucy itu kuat! Dia kuat! Dan saat bangun nanti, aku akan ajak Lucy untuk melakukan misi bersamaku. Jadi, kau harus mencari jalan lain selain menghilangkan kakinya!"_

 _Erza yang tak tega melihat Natsu berusaha menenangkannya, "Natsu, ini untuk kebaikan Lucy. Ini semua dilakukan untuk Lucy."_

" _Tapi, Erza. Luce~"_

 _BUGH..._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Ice-cube?" Natsu menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah._

" _Dasar Bodoh! kau lebih memilih yang mana? Kehilangan kaki Lucy atau kehilangan Lucy itu sendiri?!" tanya Gray. "Tentu saja aku tidak memilih keduanya, Idiot!" jawab Natsu._

" _Tapi kali ini kau harus memilih, Natsu."_

-oOo-

"Ohayoo, minna," sapa Natsu ceria dengan Lucy dan Happy disampingnya.

"Ohayoo, Natsu, Lucy, Happy," jawab yang lain.

Natsu lalu menuntun Lucy yang kini berjalan menggunakan sepasang kruk. Lucy mengenakan dress biru panjang untuk menutupi kaki kanannya yang tinggal setengah(?). Kini, setiap pulang-pergi guild, Lucy selalu ditemani oleh Natsu dan Happy. Terkadang, Erza dan Gray juga ikut mengantar Lucy sampai ke rumah.

Sempat Mirajane menyarankan Lucy untuk memakai kursi Lucy menolak. Lucy merasa harus bisa berjalan walau hanya menggunakan kruk ketimbang hanya duduk di atas kursi roda.

Beberapa kali Lucy terjatuh saat awal-awal menggunakan kruk karena belum terbiasa, sehingga menimbulkan banyak luka lecet di lengan dan kaki Lucy. Untung saja, Natsu selalu disana untuk membantunya bangun. Itu membuat hati Lucy menghangat. Walaupun Lucy sadar, ia kini tak lagi bisa tersenyum.

Natsu sendiri ingin melihat senyuman itu. Natsu merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selama ini selalu membuatnya kuat. Senyuman yang selalu ingin Natsu lindungi.

Sampai suatu hari…

"Lucy, kami akan mengambil misi ini,"kata Erza sambil menunjukkan kertas guest kepada Lucy.

Gray yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Erza lalu melanjutkan, "Kau dan Natsu sudah lama tidak mengambil misi. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan si-baka-flamebrain itu. Tapi kau harus membayar uang sewamu. Jadi kami~"

BRAAKK…

"Tidak! Luce tidak boleh mengikuti misi itu! Itu terlalu berbahaya!" sela Natsu yang sukses membuat 1 meja di aula guild hancur karena gebrakan tangannya. Lucy yang duduk disebelah Natsu sempat terlonjak kaget melihat aksi penyihir fire-dragonslayer itu. Sementara Erza dan Gray saling bertatap wajah. Bingung.

"Dasar Bodoh! siapa yang mau mengajak Lucy ikut, Natsu?" tanya Erza. "Eh? Kalau begitu?"

"Baka! Makanya dengarkan dulu kalau ada orang bicara. Kami hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kami akan membagi sebagian misi ini untuk membayar sewa rumah Lucy," jelas Gray.

"Natsu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah?" tanya Happy dengan sikap sok polosnya.

Natsu diam. Tidak menjawab. Dalam hati, ia ingin bilang kalau dia tidak marah. Ia hanya khawatir. Natsu melirik Lucy lewat ekor matanya tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu tetap diam dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Seketika itu pula, perasaan dalam hati Natsu menjadi sangat kesal. Entah karena apa, ia merasa kesal—pada dirinya sendiri—saat melihat wajah Lucy yang tidak pernah dihiasi oleh rona merah lagi.

Natsu bangkit lalu meninggalkan gulid. Memberikan tanda tanya besar di atas semua orang. Termasuk Lucy. Lucy tahu bahwa Natsu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memendam perasaan. Tapi Lucy hanya mendengus pelan—berusaha tidak peduli—lalu kembali dalam dunia fantasi novelnya.

"Lucy," panggil Mira pelan. Lucy mendongak dan mendapati Mira sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Ada apa, Mira-san?"

"Lucy, jadilah kuat seperti dulu lagi. Tersenyumlah seperti dulu lagi. Disana ada orang yang membutuhkan semangat darimu saat ini. Karena dia sekarang sedang _lumpuh_ tanpa pegangan darimu," ujar Mira sambil memandang nanar ke luar guild, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa _orang itu_ sedang ada di luar sana.

Di pinggir danau yang memantulkan cahaya senja saat ini. Entah karena apa Natsu datang ke sana. Duduk di bibir danau sambil melempar kerikil ke dalam air. Natsu menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Marah? Bukan. Takut? Bukan. Sedih? Sepertinya juga bukan. Yang ia tahu, perasaan ini membuat dadanya sesak. Natsu lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di air. Masih sama, pikirnya. Rambut pink yang aneh. Mata onyx hitamnya yang sipit. Syal kotak-kotak pemberian ayahnya, Igneel. Sejauh ini semuanya masih sama. Natsu lalu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada memori-memori tak beraturan lagi.

BUGH…

 _Siapa? Seperti suara orang terjatuh?_

Natsu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati gadis blonde terjatuh mencium tanah dengan sepasang kruk yang masih setia ada di dekatnya. Natsu segera mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luce?" tanya Natsu. "Hm? Aku hanya ingin mencarimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengejutkanmu dengan kedatanganku. Tapi, gara-gara tanah lunak menyebalkan itu, rencanaku jadi hancur berantakan," jawab Lucy sambil memamerkan lengkungan merah di wajahnya, dengan semburat semerah tomat yang menghiasinya.

Lucy tersenyum. Manis sekali. Membuat jantung Natsu mengeluarkan dentuman yang di luar batas wajarnya. Membuat kerinduan dalam hati Natsu tak terbendung lagi. Natsu lalu… memeluk erat gadis di depannya seakan tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Lucy dan membiarkan hidungnya menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh Lucy.

Lucy mengerti. Ia lalu balas memeluk Natsu dan membiarkan kruk yang sedari tadi diapitnya, ditarik oleh gaya grafitasi bumi. Menjadikan Natsu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sebagai kakinya untuk sementara.

"Luce, aku merindukanmu," ujar Natsu singkat, namun penuh makna.

"Gomenne, Natsu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat jauh dari mu," jawab Lucy.

"Hm... Tak apa. Asal jangan kau lakukan itu lagi. Karena..., _itu membunuhku_ ,"

* * *

Karena ada saatnya ketika pria bisa menjadi sangat kuat. Dan ada saatnya pula, pria bisa menjadi sangat lemah. Itu semua tergantung pada wanita yang menjadi _kaki_ dan _tangannya_.

* * *

Hiks... :'( udah ceritanya GaJe, OOC banget, abal2, gek kerasa romance-nya. tapi gapapa. Vee masih baru mencoba. jadi Vee mohon bantuannya kepada senpai-senpai semua, dengan memberikan review untuk firstfic Vee ini. jaa.. matta ne, minna-san

Mind To R&R?


End file.
